Aftermath
by cmwilding
Summary: Sequel to Free Falling. Takes place where Free Falling Left off. Adam may be dead but what if that isn't the only danger that Emily faces? How will she deal with everything that has happened to her? A new threat brings changes to Emily's life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a sequel to my other story 'Free Falling' and this story might be confusing if you haven't read that story yet. Enjoy :)

Emily couldn't believe that they were insisting that she stay overnight. The doctor wouldn't budge no matter how much she tried to push him. They had hooked her up to a heart monitor and started an IV. She felt fine there was really no need for all the fuss. Her head already felt clearer than it had when the other's had found her.

Derek had stayed with her from the time the ambulance arrived at the house until the nurses had made him go to the waiting room while they checked her over. She had felt bad when she saw the look on his face, but had honestly needed a minute alone. She wasn't sure what the doctor was going to say, but if it had been bad then she didn't want him to blame himself anymore than he already did.

But the doctor had told her that everything looked good. She was dehydrated though and they had wanted to keep an eye on her heart because they still didn't know what she had been drugged with. She wished she could just go home, it would have reassured her team that she really was okay.

As she was thinking about her friends they came bustling into her room. She was surprised to see that Pen had joined the group so everyone was there. She must have been getting checked out longer than she had thought.

"Oh my sugarplum!" Garcia had squealed as she mad her way to give Emily a hug. "What did they say?"

"I'm fine guys, really," she told them. "I have to stay overnight but they said I should be able to leave in the morning."

She felt a little uncomfortable being the center of attention. Everyone was looking her over and they didn't seem convinced that she was really okay.

"I'm glad you okay," Reid said, taking the seat next her bed. "When he had said that you were... That you were..."

Emily could guess what Reid had thought. "I'm here and I'm okay"

Reid just took her hand in response and the others crowded around her bed. They stayed for a while making small talk and filling her in on everything that they had found out about Adam, including his real name. It was late by the time they had come in and visiting hours were over much sooner than Emily would have liked.

"I guess we're getting kicked out," Rossi joked as the nurse came back for the third time to tell them all it was getting late.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Penelope promised as she gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"So will I," JJ added giving her hand a squeeze.

"Good night guys," Emily said. "Thanks for everything."

They all nodded and made their way out except for Derek.

"I'm gonna stick around for a while," he told the others and took the seat that Reid had been sitting in all night.

Hotch had stopped and given him a long look but nodded and continued out with the others.

"You really don't have to stay," Emily tried to reason. "You must be exhausted."

He shrugged, "I'm not leaving."

Emily sighed. She knew that it was guilt that kept him stubbornly sitting by her instead of going home and getting the rest that he needed but she couldn't stop herself from feeling grateful. Being alone didn't really appeal to her at the moment. It would be nice to have some company for a while.

"You this isn't your fault right?" She asked him.

"I knew you were going to get on me about that," he replied.

"I'm serious! This is on Adam. God, even though I knew his real name is John I can't stop calling him Adam."

Derek pulled his chair even closer to her bed. "I know you are trying to get me to stop blaming myself but you need to start taking your own advice. What that creep did wasn't your fault and the fact that you can't stop calling him by the name that you'd been calling him for the past six months doesn't say anything about you."

Holding her head down she repeated something that she had already told him. "I really thought I loved him."

"I know Em," Derek said. "But you can't get down on yourself. You didn't see what he was because he didn't want you to see it. We still aren't sure what his stresser was but it was something that happened while you were away. You aren't superhuman so you can't always know everything."

Her voice was thick when she finally answered him, "Hey now! I was trying to get you to stop feeling guilty not the other way around!"

"Yeah well I'm not the one in the hospital bed," he replied with a wink.

She could tell that he was still upset but also knew that time would be the only thing that would make him feel better. She was tired but didn't want to go to sleep just yet.

"Just close your eyes, Princess," Derek laughed. "I'm not going anywhere."

For once she did what she was told and let herself drift off to sleep.

Emily still felt tired the next morning. She had slept fairly well but she was up and couldn't go back to sleep once the sun came up. She watched Derek as he dozed, his head against his shoulder in the chair. While it couldn't have been the most comfortable position he did look peaceful.

The nurses had come in to check her vitals and gave her the thumbs up. They unhooked her EKG and her IV. She was good to go once the doctor came in and signed off on her release. She tried to shake off the nervousness of getting out. Last night she would have traded anything to get out of the hospital but now, she wasn't sure she wanted to face her disaster of an apartment. It had been completely trashed.

"Hey sleepyhead," she teased as Derek began to stir.

"Morning," he mumbled. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good," she said. It may have been a bit of an exaggeration but she didn't want anyone sending her pity looks anymore. She was sore and tired but she had experienced much worse on the job.

Derek didn't look like he quite believed her but he didn't say anything. He ran out to the cafeteria for some breakfast. They shared some fruit and bagels and were just finishing up when JJ and Reid knocked on the door.

"Hey guys!" JJ said. "I come bearing clothes."

"Thank god," Emily said with a laugh. "I am sick of this gown already."

"We're here to spring you," JJ replied. "Go ahead and change while we get the paperwork all set."

Grabbing the clothes from JJ, Emily made her way to the bathroom. She took time to wash her face and brush her teeth. She combed her hair back and felt a million times better now that she had changed. She barely looked at herself in the mirror because she knew her face still looked a mess. She pulled down the sleeves on her sweater and figured this was a good at it was going to get.

She walked back out and waited as the doctor checkout out all of her lab work.

"Everything seems to be in order," he said. "We still aren't sure what you were drugged with but it looks like its cleared from your system. If you still aren't feeling right in a few days go and see your primary doctor. All you have to do is sign here and you're free to go."

"Thank you," Emily aid as she signed her name.

Reid took the bag of clothes that Emily had been wearing when she had come in and they made their way to the SUV.

"Pen said she was sorry she couldn't make the trip here," JJ said. "She's going to stop by your house later though with everyone."

Emily had been surprised when JJ and Reid were the only one's to come and pick her up. But they were almost an hour away from DC so she couldn't really blame anyone.

"I don't know if I'll be up to having people over today," Emily said, pulling her arms around herself as she braced for the chilly air. "My apartment isn't really in the best shape right now."

"Oh don't worry," JJ said. "We don't care what it looks like and we'll help you clean it."

Emily knew she wouldn't win the argument at the moment so figured she'd wait until she got back to her apartment and call them later to cancel. It would be easier to tell them she just wanted to sleep and not talk over the phone than it would be in person.

She sat the front seat and JJ in the driver's set. Derek and Reid took the back. It didn't escape Emily's notice that Reid hadn't said a word the whole morning but she didn't want to push him. Whatever had happened before they had come down to the basement to her had obviously been traumatic for him. She'd wait until he was ready.

She leaned back against her seat and looked out the window. She didn't fight when her eyes started to close again.

The car coming to an abrupt stop woke her up again. She sleepily stretched and turned to see three faces staring at her in amusement.

"Now who's the sleepy head?" Derek smirked.

She waved a hand at him and stretched again. God, she felt like she could still go right back to sleep. She had a lot of shuteye to catch up on.

"Well thanks for the ride guys," she said, unbuckling her seatbelt. "I really do appreciate it."

"Slow down there, Princess," Derek said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We were planning on actually walking you in."

"Oh you guys don't have to do that." Emily argued. "I don't even have anything to carry in."

"We insist," JJ said, opening her door.

Emily shrugged and got out of the car herself. There was nothing she could say to change their mind. They made their way upstairs and Emily took a breath before opening her apartment door.

She couldn't believe what she saw. Her apartment looked completely different than the last time she had seen it. Things were missing, like the lamp that had once been on the corner table but had been broken. Everything had been cleaned up and Hotch, Rossi, and Garcia all stood in her living room smiling at her.

"Oh my god!" Emily exclaimed. "You guys did not need to do all of this!"

"Well thank Garcia. She organized it all. We just listened and did what we were told," Rossi said pointing to Hotch. "And of course we got the pizza."

At the mention of food, Emily's stomach growled.

"Come on let's eat," Garcia said, taking Emily's hand and leading her into the kitchen.

Page Break

Everyone had eaten pizza and stayed for a while. They hung out and even though Emily could sometimes feel one of their gazes linger on her to long, worrying, she knew that this was the best thing for all of them.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Hotch asked, pulling her aside.

Emily nodded, "Of course."

They walked away from the others and Emily felt her heart drop when she saw the look on her boss's face.

"I talked with your doctor and have decided that you'll have to take a couple weeks off."

"Hotch come on," she argued. "I'm fine. I'll even take a couple days off. But can't you at least let me come in for desk duty?"

Hotch raised his eyebrows at that. "Prentiss it's what advised by your doctor. I also want you to go see the bureau psychologist. I want you back on the team but I want to make sure that you are fully okay first."

"I'm fine! I have a couple of bruises it's really no big deal."

Hotch actually laughed at that. "Emily, you can't seriously say that what has happened these past couple of days was no big deal. You need a break. You deserve a break."

"Fine," She said, heading back into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," she said. "I am so thankful that you all came over but I'm really tired so I think I'm going to go take a nap. I'll call you later."

Everyone got up and looked between Emily and Hotch but didn't say anything about the tension. They hugged her goodbye and made her promise to call if she needed anything. Soon it was just she and Morgan in the kitchen.

"Hey when did you change?" She asked him, gesturing to his new clothes.

"I got my go bag out of the car while you were busy chowing down that pizza," He laughed. "Don't worry I'm not going home yet."

"What are you my guard dog? Adam's dead. You should go home and sleep. I've said it about a million times today but I'm fine!" Emily said with more force than she had intended. Derek looked hurt but she was done with the way everyone was treating her.

"Em," He tried. "Come on. For five minutes yesterday I thought you were dead. Do this for me."

"Derek," she said. "I am doing this for you. I know yesterday was hard but it wasn't your fault. You need to go home and really sleep. There's no danger anymore."

He wouldn't even look at her when he grabbed his jacket. He was almost out the door when he said, "Sometimes your too stubborn for your own good, Prentiss."

Emily watched him leave and really did feel bad. She just needed to be alone. Derek would be over it by tomorrow, she was sure of that. She sat down and turned on the television and got lost in other people's drama instead of her own.

She was startled by a knock on the door. She had no idea who would be back at her door already, but she guessed it was probably Morgan. She owed him an apology anyway.

When she swung open the door, she was surprised to see a man in a brown uniform holding a basket of roses.

"A delivery for Emily Prentiss," He said holding the flowers out to her.

"Thank you," she said, signing the paper he held out to her.

"Have a good day," was his response as he headed back down the stairs.

She wondered whom the flowers could be from. She opened he card, all it said was 'Hope you feel better soon.' It wasn't signed. She looked out the window down at her street and felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. It felt as if she was being watch.

Emily scolded herself. If she kept this up she would driver herself crazy. Someone had sent her flowers, she should be happy. Instead, she was being paranoid. She brought the flowers over to the sink and cut the stems and rummaged underneath the sink to find a vase. After she filled it up with water Emily arranged the roses so they looked good. She put them on the counter and looked them over.

She tried to get herself to stop overreacting but every time she looked at those flowers she got a sense of foreboding. She took the flowers that she had just taken care of and threw them in garbage and put the vase in the sink. She took one last look at them before she went to her room to lay down.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Derek didn't hear from Emily for the rest of the day. He figured she was still pissed that he wanted to stay at her apartment. He honestly didn't know what her problem was. God, she could be so frustrating sometimes. He knew that she didn't want to be alone; he wasn't a profiler for nothing. She just pushed everyone away when she needed them the most.

He sighed and checked his cellphone again. He had already called her three times and it wasn't like her to keep him waiting. He knew she was pissed but damn that girl could hold a grudge. She should have a little consideration, she may have been the one who got kidnapped but they had all been affected. He didn't know how he was going to be able to close his eyes without picturing her dead, unseeing eyes staring back at him.

He flicked through the channels on the television. He knew that Em had been right about one thing; he was exhausted. He didn't even bother to get up and go to his bed and fell asleep right on the couch.

He woke up to his cellphone ringing. He had no idea what time it was but even though it had felt like he had just fallen asleep, bright sunlight was streaming in through his windows.

"Morgan," He answered the phone like he always did.

"Hey have you heard form Emily at all?" JJ asked. He could hear the strain in her voice to try and sound normal. His heart began to beat quicker because he knew something was wrong.

"Uh no," He said. "But I haven't checked my phone yet today. I just woke up."

"She hasn't answered me all day and didn't respond to any of my text messages from yesterday either. I know it's probably nothing but it isn't like her to ignore my phone calls."

He was already up and off of the couch and making his way to his room. "Do you think she's alright?"

"I'm sure she is but," JJ paused for a minute. "Hold on I'm getting another call."

While Derek waited he changed into a new set of clothes and was just finishing brushing his teeth when JJ came back on the line.

"Hey Derek that was Pen," she said. "She's been calling Em off the hook and hasn't gotten an answer. She's stating to panic. I tried to talk her down but she's really freaked out. It's not like Emily not to answer Pen's calls. I mean she might not answer us but she would never let Pen's call go. She knows how Garcia she gets."

Derek sighed and knew JJ was right. "I'm the closest so I'll head over there right now, okay? I'll call you when I get there."

* * *

Emily didn't think she had slept so well in the past year. She could have kept sleeping if it wasn't for the pounding noise that practically shook her house. At first she thought it might her head and that didn't bode well, but as she turned over she knew that someone was at her front door.

She groaned as she blinked open her eyes. She resisted the urge to just cover her head with the covers and let out a yawn as she made her way into the hall.

"Prentiss I swear to God you need to answer this door now or I'm going to kick it down!"

Emily recognized Morgan's voice through the door. She didn't bother answering him and just undid the lock and swung open the door. He looked down on her for a minute and then swept her up in a tight hug.

"Thank God," He whispered as he let her go.

"What's going on?" She asked, still not fully awake. She tired to figure out what could have caused her friends panic but her sleepy brain wasn't coming up with anything. "Why are you freaking out right now?"

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon and you haven't answered anyone's calls since we left yesterday. We're all still a little shook up and I know you were feeling suffocated by us but ignoring Pen really wasn't cool."

"I wasn't ignoring anyone," Em snapped back automatically, "I was sleeping."

Derek really looked at her for the first time and a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Come in," She gestured for him to follow her into her apartment. "I need coffee."

As soon as she turned back inside she could hear the trill of her cellphone. She went to go find it while Derek made his way into the kitchen, flipping open his own phone.

"Prentiss," She said, after finding her cell buried in the couch cushion.

"Em? Is that really you? Why haven't you been answering my calls? Are you alright?" Garcia frantically called out without taking a breath between questions.

"I'm fine," She assured her. "I'm sorry I haven't been answering but I only just woke up a minute ago."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Garcia whined.

Emily went to her room to grab her robe from her room as she continued to convince her friend that she was alright.

"I was just so worried," Pen said. "I thought that maybe you were having some delayed reaction to that drug that Abram gave you."

"Nope," Emily told her, "I was just catching up on some much needed sleep."

"Good," she replied.

Emily made her way back downstairs. "I'm really okay. But listen, Morgan just got here and I need to talk to him and make some coffee. I'll call you later."

"Goodbye my love," Penelope said, sounding much more like her upbeat self already.

Emily clicked the end button and could smell the coffee as he sat down at her kitchen table. She watched Derek as her poured them each a cup and joined her. He did stop and pause at her trashcan for a second.

"What happened there? What's up with the flowers?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing," Emily could feel her face heating up.

Derek gave her a look. "Then why are they in the trash?"

"I didn't know who sent them," Emily admitted. "I guess I kind of over reacted when they came yesterday."

Morgan put down his coffee mug and went to inspect the flowers himself. He pulled out the card and read it over.

"It is kind of weird that there isn't a signature and the only people who know what happened to you is the team. Maybe it was one of them?"

Emily shrugged. "It's really not that big of a deal."

Derek threw the card back into the trash and sat back down. She could tell he didn't know what to say. Looking at the flowers now it really did seem silly to throw them away; they were beautiful. He probably thought she was going crazy.

"Well let's get out of the house for a little while. How about a movie?" Derek suggested, interrupting her thoughts.

"Sure," she agreed easily. "Let me just go take a quick shower first."

* * *

JJ and Hotch were the only ones in the office today. Hotch had given everyone a couple of days off to regroup. The pair had gone in to tie up loose ends about the case.

Hotch was glancing over the papers on his desk. There were autopsy pictures of the girls that Abram had murdered. Something wasn't sitting quite right with him. He knew that he was missing something.

"Hey Hotch," JJ interrupted. "I think I'm going to head home."

"Wait a minute," Hotch answered, waving his hand for her to come closer to his desk. "I think I might have found something."

"What is it?" she asked, leaving over to see the gruesome pictures for herself.

"See these knife marks?" Hotch asked, pointing to the girls back. "They are much less violent and deep than the stab wounds on her abdomen. I think these might have by two different people."

JJ grabbed the two pictures form his hand and inspected them for herself. "I see what you mean. Maybe you should have the others take a look at them. If Abram wasn't working alone then he could still have a partner. We should tell Emily."

Hotch shook his head. "Let's get a second opinion on the stabbing first. I'll call Reid in. There's no need to panic just yet."

JJ shook her head. "But Hotch, this could mean she's still in danger. If this partner was involved in this."

"She knows how to take care of herself. She has a gun and is a fully trained FBI agent. I want to be sure that there is actually a second person involved before I worry her. Besides she hadn't seen anyone else the entire time Abram had her. Even if these were caused by two different people, that doesn't necessary mean that she is in any danger at all."

JJ didn't look convinced but she dropped it. She knew that Morgan was with Emily and she could always just shoot him a text. It wasn't like Hotch had told her she couldn't let Derek know what was up.

"I'll call the others in too," JJ finally said. "We need all the help we can get with this."

At Hotch's nod she left to go back to her office and call her friends.

* * *

Derek could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket. They were practically the only people in the theater and he was grateful for that. Emily had picked out the movie, some comedy that was easy to follow. It was nice to see her relaxed and even laughing at some of the funnier lines.

"I'll be right back," he whispered patting his pocket so she understood. At her nod he left the theater.

"Morgan," he answered as soon as he was outside.

"I have some news," JJ said. "And its not good."

Morgan groaned. "I hope its not another case already. I mean come on we've barely had a day since we found Prentiss."

"Well," JJ seemed to be searching for the right words. "Its not exactly a new case. I've just been talking to Hotch and going over some of the stuff that we found on Abram. It looks like there may have been a partner involved in the first murder."

"What?" Derek exclaimed. "What does that mean for Emily? Should we head over to the BAU now?"

"Hotch doesn't think she's in danger," JJ explained. "But I don't know. I mean if Abram worked with someone, even if it was years ago, then they could still be in contact. I really don't know what that would mean for Em though."

Morgan thought of the flowers that were sent to Emily's apartment yesterday. "Do you know if anyone sent her flowers?"

"No," JJ sounded confused. "I can ask around though. Why? When did she get flowers?"

Derek sighed, "Well I'm not sure if it's anything but she got flowers yesterday and the card wasn't signed. It freaked her out enough to throw them away."

"I'll talk to Pen and see if she can track down who sent them," JJ assured him. "Look, I'm calling everyone in on this but Hotch doesn't want to tell Emily yet."

"You think I should leave her alone when there could be someone after her?" Derek asked. "Are you insane?"

"These are Hotch's orders not mine. I am pretty sure Hotch plans on telling her tonight after he has everyone's input. Why don't you hang out with her for the rest of the day and we'll keep you updated," she suggested.

Derek didn't know what to do. Emily would kill him if he didn't keep her in the loop. He also knew he couldn't go against Hotch's orders and tell her either. He didn't really have many options. There was no way he was going to leave her vulnerable.

"Alright," he agreed. "But you have to convince Hotch to tell her by tonight."

"I'll see what I can do," she said before she hung up.

He put the phone back in his pocket and went back into the movie. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but he found his seat without a problem. She didn't look as carefree as she had when he had gotten up ten minutes ago. She wasn't watching the movie but looked tense in her seat.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I just feel like," she stopped and shook her head in embarrassment. "I don't know. I just feel like someone is watching us."

Derek looked around the theater and didn't see any immediate threat. He thought that maybe she was just being paranoid but after that phone call with JJ he figured he couldn't be too careful.

"Let's get out of here," he said, tugging on her arm. "The movie is almost over anyway."

She looked uncertain but nodded and followed him out.


End file.
